Wholesomely Pure or Deliciously Seductive?
by RAVEduck
Summary: On an apparently normal day of training, Dranzer is released and not long after, so is Black Dranzer. Transformed to humans, what will become of Kai when he is made soully of B.D and D. Not to mention Tala's freaky wolf transformation...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One-An Unexpected Occurrance**_

Okay, so, Kai's Dranzer has taken form as a 17-year-old boy.Black Dranzer also has taken the form of a 17-year-old boy. Why? Why,indeed...

Kai-16

Rei-15

Takao-14

Max-14

Hiromi-14

Kyouji-12

Daichi-12

Dranzer-Appear as a 17-year-old(Gabriel)

Black Dranzer-Appear as a 17-year-old(Damien)

Disclaimer:I own nothing :D

It was a sweltering day at the Kinomiya dojo.

Five teens, two pre-teens and a pair of rapidly rotating spinning tops had somehow drifted into the beautiful garden behind the centuries old kendo practice room.

Kai, in all his well-groomed splendour, was resting against a sakura tree, slate brow raised in judgement as he scrutinised the Driger and Dragoon.

"Kinomiya!" He called curtly "Your not focused"

"How can I focus with you suffocating me?" Said teen retorted in a hoarse shout.

"Nah, Dude, I think that's the heat." The young Mizuhara panted from his place under the shade of the dojo.

"Kinomiya!" Kai growled once again, but it was too late. The now-grinning chinese 'blader took the victory with a mocking bow, recieving a laugh from Daichi and Max.

"Hey! Thats not fair! You cheated!" Takao insisted, pointing at the tiger-weilder with a pout.

"On the contrary, Takao" The Chief intoned before the Hiwatari heir could rip the young 'blader to shreds "_You_ were the one that got distracted."

The Dragoon holder scowled very unbelievably before collapsing into the shade beside the strangely silent brunette girl.

"God, Hiromi! How can you not be sweating!" he cried, but the girls eyes were on the team captain, who also looked to be silent. As usual, ofcourse, but Kai had somewhat of an uneasy air about him that had started when Max had asked for a match with him.

_**Flashback**_

The crimson-eyed 'blader glared up at the blonde with an almost scornful indignation.

"Come on, Kai, just a friendly match?"The Mizuhara begged, fishing Draciel out from the front pocket of the unnaturally bright dungerees he wore.

"No."was his blunt reply.

"But...why?"the blonde pressed.

From the other side of the room, Rei, Takao, Kyouji, Hiromi and Daichi all watched in interest as their capatain blatantly refused to bow to Max's pleading.

"I don't have to answer that question" Kai scowled at the younger boy before stalking from the kitchen, dubbing the conversation 'Over'.

"It would be polite, though" Takao grumbled, patting his disappointed best friend on the shoulder.

_**End of Flashback**_

As if everybody sensed the change in the atmosphere, one by one, everybody turned to look at the Bladebreaker captain, who suddenly had a barely concealed pained expression upon his handsomely pale, yet emotionless, features.

"Kai?" the neko-jin asked warily.

"No..."the fifteen-year-old, scarf-clad leader muttered.

"Huh?" Daichi screwed up his face, confused"What are you-"

"No." Kai said it more forcefully this time and the others realised he was not talking to them, but to himself. "You can't."

As if in answer, Kai let out a gasp of pain and fell to his knees. Instantly, Hiromi was by his side, and soon, the others were aswell.

"Kai, what's-" Takao stopped mid-sentence, feeling the pulsation of energy from Dragoon.

_What's going on? _he asked himself this time.

An earsplitting screech tore through the air, making those around Kai recoil with their hands over their ears.

When it sounded again from above, their eyes were pulled skywards and what they saw there made their eyes widen beyond belief. A golden phoenix. The likeness to Kai's Dranzer just too obvious to be misconstrued as a coincidence. Beautiful red and gold plumage, blazing golden eyes, with talons so sharp you wouldn't even be able to scream before they tore through you. Ofcourse, a bird so beautiful as this would surely never dent even a fly.

Oh, no.

This was the beautifully regal and elegant pheonix from the proud blade Kai would release into the beydish. This bird would not smear itself with the blood of an innocent.

But what came next most certainly would.

This time, the screech did not come from that mythical creature, but from their strong-willed captain as he let loose an agonised howl, black light seeping from him impossibly. The more of the dark light that pulled away from Kai, the more it took shape.

This time, into the unmistakable form that was the Black Dranzer.

Ebony and darkest purple feathers starkly contrasted as it rose up to face the Dranzer with a barely concealed smirk in it's blazing crimson eyes.Instead of the rich, white mane like it's counterpart, the Black Dranzer sported locks of purest ebony and, as it squawked shrilly at the other mythical creature, it tossed it's head.

"Whats's going on?" Daichi yelled angrily.

"They have been fighting..."Kai told them wearily, shrugging Hiromi off to kneel alone. His eyes held the signs that Black Dranzer's awakening had taken much of his strength, but his posture was one of utmost strength and reliability

"What are you-"Takao began heatedly, but Rei raised a hand to the bluenette for silence.

"How long for, Kai?"Rei asked softly as they all stared at the birds above, sizing each other up.

"Since Alkali Lake" Kai admitted, cringing subtly as the two birds attention was drawn to him.

"Kai, how do we get them to go back?" Kyouji cried, scurrying to hide behind Takao, Max and Rei.

Kai was silent.

"I don't want them to go back..." he murmered, looking away from them all, knowing he had just missed all the shocked gazes.

"Why?" Hiromi asked, and for once, her voice was level.

"Dranzer should be free...and for Black Dranzer to go back, he has to go back within my soul..."It was barely a whisper, but all heard it. With a triumphant squawk, Black Dranzer landed behind the still kneeling Kai and slowly began to change.

First, his mane of hair began to shorten, while his plumage began to disappear. The pheonix also began to shrink and it's bones seemed to horrfically rearrange. Ever so slowly, the form took that of a human, fully outfitted in a silky black shirt and black jeans. The teen that was covered by them was about a head taller than Kai at his full-height and his ebony hair dipped over one of his deep, soul-seeringly ebony orbs, while the other danced over Kai. The pheonix-turned-human was handsome, with golden skin, high cheekbones and a seductive,smirking mouth. On his fingertips were obvious claws and those able to see them took an involuntary step back.

With a glare and a burst of light, Dranzer landed infront of Kai as another human. It seemed that, as Black Dranzer was a product of Dranzer, it didn't possess the godly power of shapeshifting easily. He now stood with golden blonde hair and wise, liquid gold orbs that also ghosted over Kai. The two Dranzers had the same bone structure and physical structure, but one had black hair and eyes, while the other had blonde hair and gold eyes. The two were the same height, but instead of the black garments, Black Dranzer wore, Dranzer wore a silky, dusted gold shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Kai..." The voice was low and seductive as Black Dranzer draped his arms about Kai's neck. Kai did nothing to prevent it and it was obvious why. Though his claws were smaller as a human, they were still razor-sharp. "I've missed you..."

That made Kai's eyes widen in surprise and he looked to Dranzer for help.

"Black Dranzer, release Kai at once!" The pure Pheonix demanded, his face emotionless. But his eyes danced with unspoken outrage for his master.

A teasing smile wound onto Black Dranzer's lips and he moved his lips beside Kai's ear

"I think he's jealous, pet." Black Dranzer smirked at their shocked faces and began to trail butterfly kisses down Kai's neck.

Kai grimaced, resisting the urge to pull away. He knew what Black Dranzer would do if he tried.

"Uh..."Takao took a step forward as if trying to be friendly "I'm Takao...What should we call you?"

Dranzer turned his attention to the Dragoon weilder and raised a brow.

"We know who you are, Takao. But you may call me Gabriel." Dranzer told him with an incline of his head.

"Ever the diplomat, kuso." Black Dranzer spat at Gabriel from his minustrations on Kai's neck. "You may call me Damien, dobe."

Kai turned loathingly pleading eyes upon Rei, who looked back sympathetically.

"Uh...Damien...why are you ...out of Kai?" Rei blushed at the way it sounded and Kai gasped as a clawed finger trailed up his clothed side luxuriously.

The black phoenix smirked, blowing on Kai's neck.

"I came out of Kai so...that i could be..._in Kai..._if you understand my meaning" Damien grinned, helping Kai to his feet and immediately wrapping his arms about the fifteen-year-old bluenettes neck.

Kai paled and looked to the Bladebreakers and Dranzer for assistance. Most of the Bladebreakers had the decency to blush and look away, but Gabriel took a step forwards, his beautiful, liquidine orbs flashing as he glared at Damien.

"Release my Charge now, Damien, or else there shall be **_dire_** consequences." Gabriel snarled. Damien merely barked a laugh before complying, only to lick Kai's cheek seductively, making the younger, shorter boy shudder.

"Uh, come on, Kai, you said you would help me with my 'blading."Rei lied smoothly, stepping forward slightly to give Kai an excuse to get away from the two phoenixes.

Kai's eyes briefly shone with gratitude before he took a step towards the dojo gate after Rei.

"Did I say you could go, koi?" Damien asked smugly.

Grudgingly, the wine-eyed boy halted, only to be pulled back into the arms of the phoenix.

"Damien!" Gabriel spat angrily, taking a step towards them.

The Black Dranzer raised a hand, hushing him as he continued to entrance Kai with his endlessly dark eyes. Running a tongue over Kai's lips, he massaged his lower back before swooping down to capture the bluenette's usually thin lips with his own in a demanding kiss. Too surprised to struggle or respond, Kai stood stock still, eyes still locked onto those deep pools of ebony as they danced into his own, mesmerising him, so that when Damien's tongue asked for entrance, Kai was too enthralled to refuse.

The others looked on, seething as they knew the Great Black Dranzer would rip them to shreds if they drew near. Not only that, but the beautiful red and gold phoenix had given them a warning look not to interfere. Even though it was completely suspicious behaviour coming from the creature sworn to protect Kai, the others believed in Dranzer completely.

Pulling away from Kai, Damien watched in amusement as Kai panted slightly, his lips swollen from the breath-stealing kiss.

"Now you can go, pet." He smirked, nibbling on Kai's bottom lip teasingly before releasing Kai completely.

With an almost imperceptible dazed expression, Kai followed after the waiting Rei slowly.

Almost as soon as Kai and Rei had disappeared from sight, the same thought went through Tako's, Hiromi's, Max's, Daichi's and the Chief's heads :

_What the **HELL** do we do with them **now**?_

Spring: So, how'd i do? Did you like it? Please review!

Sesshoumaru: Or i'll---

Spring: Oh, shush!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Strange Feelings**_

Spring: Thanks for the mostly positive reviews! I'm sorry about the names Miako6, it's just, it was supposed to be a funny comparison between them and the real Damien and Gabriel...You know, the angel and demon?

Kai: Damien is very..._forward, _isn't he?

Shuichi: Oh, you know you love it :D!

Sesshoumaru: Another human! This is UNNACCEPTABLE! -chases Kai and Shuichi with poisonous whip-

Shuichi: YUUUUKKKIIIIIIIII!

Spring: Please Review :)

Disclaimer: Offpring of the pheonix (aka Spring) owns nothing, 'kay?

They were barely around the corner when Rei rounded on Kai to check if the older 'blader was alright.

"Are you okay, Kai?" It was timidly asked, and yet, Kai knew the real concern behind the hesitation.

"I...I don't know. Black Dranzer is just..." Kai trailed off and Rei smirked.

"...and Black Dranzer is just a little too_ friendly _for your tastes"

Kai flushed a deep crimson and shot the neko-jin a harsh glare, but Rei merely chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"That was _not _funny, Rei." Kai growled, stalking past his supposed _friend_ and teammate.

"No...but i bet it felt good from the way you blushed!" Rei accused with a giddy grin.

Kai looked disgusted, though his blush was able to double in intensity.

"I have been shamed, Rei" Kai spat, turning away from the now awestruck neko "And before Dranzer of all people."

With that, the increasingly angst-ridden Hiwatari walked away...towards the sakura trees of the nearby Otaku park** (1).**

_**Meanwhile**_

The black-clad bishounen lent against the dojo wall, a smug smirk placed eloquently upon his handsome face as the others kept their distance from the _definitely _volatile phoenix.

Dranzer had disappeared with a flap of his wing a few minutes ago...leaving the remaining Bladebreakers, Kyouji and Hiromi...

"So, chibi-youkai** (2)**, where does Kai-chan usually go when he runs away like this. It is most..._enticing_ to have him run away." Damien smirked widely, watching them all for their reactions.

Takao seemed a little nervous, Max was hiding behind that of the Dragoon-weilder while Kyouji kept a farther distance than them all as he sat beside Takao's koi pond. Hiromi seemed to find it all very disgraceful, as her nose was wrinkled a little. Daichi had taken perch in the tree above Kyouji.

Damien found it all amusing: their reactions, Kai's obvious reluctance-which just seemed to make Kai all the more worthwhile-the whole situation was very funny as far as the cold-hearted, beautifully featured Black Dranzer was concerned.

Though, he was slightly suspicious about Dranzer being gone for so long... Damien's eyes narrowed.

_**Otaku Park**_

He had most definitely caught the usually aware bluenette off-guard.

And for that he was sorry...because he knew that Kai would punish himself later for it.

Gabriel had been soaring over the Park when he suddenly caught sight of his bluenette lounging on a high hill near the centre. Without a secong thought, the boy's protector descended to stand before him. Leaving them where they now stood.

Kai was now propped up on his elbows, left leg bent at the knee as he watchede Gabriel with curosity...and _just a hint _of hostility.

Gabriel stood above him, towering with that air of superiority that Kai possessed so grandly...well, before Damien tore forcefully from Kai's soul.

"Kai?" Gabriel's voice wa soothing to Kai and the young bishounen sighed and averted his gaze from the older and wiser.

"Do not try to avoid me, Kai-san." Dranzer scolded, taking ahold of Kai's hands gently before pulling his chosen into a soft embrace. "You cannot avoid me...even _if _you try to clip my wings while i'm sleeping" Gabriel joked softly.

Kai snorted in amusement and looked up into Dranzer's knowing golden orbs. A subtle understanding passed between them and Kai felt his heart rate speed up considerably. As if feeling Kai's change in gaze, Dranzer sighed and turned away.

"Kai, i can be no more than your bitbeast. And, even though i love you dearly, it is impossible for you to love me. After all, i am not even human." Gabriel told the shocked, garnet-eyed 'blader.

"Then why the hell does Black Dranzer keep...trying to..._seduce_ me." Kai's feet shifted and he felt himself pulling away from the gentle hold of his long-term best friend.

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, being within you for so long, he must have...developed some sort of...attatchment, maybe? He could have delved into some of your deepest memories and somehow bonded with you. He could maybe interpret that bond into something _sexual_." Kai did not like the way Gabriel said the last word, letting it roll off of his tongue almost erotically. The gleam in his eye did not help matters.

"After all, who wouldn't?" Gabriel grinned, slinging a lazy arm about Kai's shoulders, while the sharkfin-donned, fifteen year old blushed and pulled away.

"So...Black Dranzer _was telling the truth_?" Kai cried with a gasp, paling before the blush reemerged at his exact words:

_**"I came out of Kai so...that i could be...in Kai...if you understand my meaning" Damien grinned**_

"Oh, no..."Kai groaned, though a little voice at the back of his mind made him arch a brow...he said nothing to the chuckling Gabriel, however.

"We should return, young one." Dranzer said in a motherly fashion, ushering Kai twards the park gates.

"God, Dranzer, your like Rei" Complained Kai in a mutter.

Gabriel merely chose not to hear.

_**Kinomiya Dojo**_

"We're back" Gabriel called, leading Kai into the kendo training room Takao had still yet to practice in since they returned form the most recent Worlds.

"Oh, hey, guys" Max smiled as they walked in. To kai's infinite relief, Damien was knowhere in s---

"Hello, chibi-Kai." The 'ferocious' Black Dranzer licked his lips as he looked down at Kai and the _chibi _shuddered _very_ noticeably, much to said bluenettes disdain.

Used to this, and fully believing in Kai's abilities to fend off the dark demon known as Damien, the others ignored them as Damien began pulling Kai backwards from the room.

"So, where were we?" Damien breathed beside Kai's neck, nipping at the tender flesh below Kai's ear.

Kai bit his lip to muffle the throaty moan it released from him, but Damien heard it nonetheless.

"Yeah, that's right, my sexy little firebird, moan for me" Damien whispered huskily in Kai's ear, making Kai's knees go weak. If it hadn't been for Damien, Kai would have fallen right then. "Moan all night..."

Kai shivered dilectably when a cool hand slid under his black muscle shirt and caressed the flesh just below his navel.

"ugh...D-d-Damien!" he groaned, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Well,well, well, Kai." A highly amused and surprised voice from the Kinomiya front door laughed "Looks like somebody is gonna get lucky tonight!" they added as an afterthought to Damien.

Kai gasped.

"Tala!"

Spring: So? What do you think?

Damien: -scowls- what was that between Gabriel and Kai? KAI IS MINE, GODDAMMIT!

Spring: That was to show that Kai did love Gabriel, as he had been with Dranzer for years, but Gabriel is right, they could never be together as Kai needs Dranzer as a protector and bitbeast more...Damien and Kai on the other hand...

Kai: Damien is very, very, very, very possessive and protective in the next chapter---be warned!

Damien: Well,who wouldn't want to keep a hottie like Kai all to themself? -runs over to kiss Kai-

Kai: Ack! -runs away from Damien-

Sesshoumaru: Review or recieve horrific karaoke footage of Naraku in the post.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!

(1)Otaku Park: it means "Obsession Park"

(2)chibi-youkais: Damien is calling the bladebreakers little demons :P


	3. Authors Query

SorryAuthor's Query

I would really like to know if you would like me to put a bit of heavy petting in the next chapter between kai and tala.

I'm not quite sure whether Damien should get angry about seeing tala near _his_ bishounen.

Please send me your thoughts

Spring


	4. Chapter 3

Spring: so...what did ya'll think of the last chapter? I'm sorry i havent updated in a while, i've been busy preparing for my trip to bulgaria on monday...

Shuichi: it's okay!

Sesshoumaru: -is muttering darkly as shuichi glomps Spring-

Kai: So, what obscenities occur to me in this chapter?

Spring:-grins and taps her nose- you'll have to wait and see, Kai-kun.

Sesshoumaru: You know what i'm going to say...

Tala: -smirks gorgeously- Review, boys and girls.

Kai:-blushes-

Disclaimer: Offpring of the pheonix (aka Spring) owns nothing, 'kay?

**Chapter Three: Tala's claim**

Immediately, Kai pulled out of Damian's shocked grip and straightened his clothing.

Tala scrutinised the situation.

"So, i see you've been..._busy_...with Dranzer, Kai." He raised a brow and took a glance at the black-clad bit-beast morph to Kai's right.

Damian snarled in an outright feral manner and glared at the obvioulsy amused wolf.

"How dare you call me Dranzer!" Damian scowled as Kai stealthily made his escape...ofcourse, not without Tala noticing. Damian, meanwhile, was too busy glaring at the new guest in the Kinomiya domain.

"Damian, you're really annoying me and Wolborg," A bored, drawling voice came from the now-open living room door and Gabriel nodded in greeting to Tala...who, strange as it sounds, smiled in return.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Damian stalked past Gabriel and into Kenny...who shrieked and fainted...under the wide-eyes of the blade-breakers...bar one.

Gabriel silently closed the living room door.

_"Oh, Kai_..." Tala all but sang as he loped in a very wolven style up the hallway, towards the bedroom of his old teammate.

Silently, Tala pushed the door open and stared at the sight on the bed. Kai...bar his top...and arm protectors...and scarf, laying on his front on the bed, seeing to a claw wound left by Damian on his shoulder.

"Oh, poor, baby" Tala grinned as Kai's head snapped up and eyes widened marginally. "Did the bad, bad birdie hurt the poor little cub?"

The bluenet gulped as Tala advanced on him predatorily, but he still managed a smirking reply as he sat up.

"Since when was_ I _the cub, Tala."He chuckled nervously a little, but none of these words reached the stalking wolf as his eyes roamed over Kai, imagining what fun it would be just to..._take him_.

Kai watched his old teammate warily, heart thumping loudly in his chest as he watched the gleam in Tala's eye grow as barely visible fangs were licked with a playful tongue.

"Kai," Tala growled lustfully, finally crawling onto the bed and pushing an unstruggling sin-eyed 16-year-old to lay on his back as he planted a butterfly kiss to the corner of Kai's rosebud lips.

With a shuddering breath, Kai looked into the eyes of his oldest companion and near-gasped at the wild and...wolf-like shine in his amazingly ice-blue eyes.

"Tala...w-what are y-y-you doing here?" Kai wondered aloud, shiving when the wolf licked his neck in a long, luxurious tease.

"I've come to claim what was mine from the beginning..."He smirked, eyes dancing over Kai's, then a sudden darkness shot through his eyes and he began to mutter angrily "_how dare that ugly bird think he can take what is mine...Wolborg knew...Dranzer knew...Black Dranzer shouldnt have come...hes mine..." _

Kai watched him curiously, suddenly noticing the light dimming through the window, till suddenly, the wolf began to laugh hysterically, sitting back on his haunches, grinning madly and revealing elongated fangs, his face splitting with that much more animalistic quality that Kai began to scoot away, eyes wider at his friend when suddenly black eyes turned on him.

_"You're mine, aren't you, Kai? You'll tell him, won't you,cub?" _Tala was suddenly anxious his voice strange and unreal to Kai, crawling faster towards the bluenet as he scooted off the edge of the bed, and, in horror, tore for the door.

His heart beat increased in panic when the doorknob wouldnt budge.

_"Kai..." _the voice was purred in Kai's ear and it sounded like nothing Tala would say...the bluenet froze.

With a gasp of pain, a bunch of his hair was used to wrench Kai's head to the side, leaving the silky smooth, china-white skin of Kai's neck visible to the creature behind as it's claws raked up Kai's hip bone teasingly.

"_You're mine, aren't you, Kai? " _The creature hissed once again, licking Kai's neck and making the young bishounen melt into the creature behind him.

"_Good...I love you, Kai..."_ With that, Kai screamed in pain as a pair of hypidermic needle length incisors crashed into his neck.

With a shudder, Kai's kneese buckled and the young teen feel to the floor...in a puddle of leaking black blood.

Spring:What do you think? I'm really nervous...I wrote this in 20 minutes before i went to my dad's...It probably shows in how bad it is, doesn't it? It's really short, too...sorry :(

Shuichi: I didn't like it -cries- it was scary!

Kai: -is pale and shocked- am I...okay?

Sesshoumaru:-Laughing hysterically in the background- Absolute GENIUS!

Spring: I dont know whether you'll be alright or not, Kai-kun...but i'd really like some reviews, please?

Sesshoumary: Review or recieve the Tala-Treatment -rereads last paragraph and starts laughing again-


End file.
